This invention relates to compositions for use in removing hard water deposits from metal, glass, plastic, and ceramic surfaces, including but not limited to surfaces found in water cooling equipment, ice-making machines, automatic coffeemaker machines, faucets, the ceramic surfaces of toilet bowls and shower stalls, and the glass or plastic doors of shower stalls.